


[Podfic] My Heart The Red Sun, Your Heart The Moon Clouded

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Retirement, Retirementlock, Shippy Gen, Sussex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all mysteries need to be solved. John and Sherlock spend an evening on the porch, thinking about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Heart The Red Sun, Your Heart The Moon Clouded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Heart The Red Sun, Your Heart The Moon Clouded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932680) by [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism). 



Length: 16:58  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kxi6y22x9b9j9k0/My+Heart+The+Red+Sun%2C+Your+Heart+The+Moon+Clouded+-+tiltedsyllogism.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/my-heart-red-sun-your-heart-moon-clouded) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Mystery (Live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEta7oYJ8LA) - Indigo Girls


End file.
